A Través del Velo
by Ceywen
Summary: AVISO! Contiene el spoiler más importante del libro 5. De hecho toda la historia está basada en ese hecho.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben, Sirius Black, el portal misterioso, el ministerio de magia con todo y miembros y cualquier otro personaje reconocible, pertenecen a la fantástica J. Rowling, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para mi propio entretenimiento. El resto pertenecen a la cultura popular o a mi.

**AVISO!!!!** Este fic está basado en uno de los hechos más importantes del libro 5, así que si no lo han leído y no quieren enterarse de lo que sucede, les recomiendo que salgan de aquí y mejor lean otro fic (aunque realmente me gustaría que leyeran el mío ^_^). Si deciden arriesgarse a continuar, bienvenidos!! Por favor, sean buenitos y déjenme sus comentarios.

Están seguros de que quieren seguir leyendo el spoiler???

Seguros, seguros??

De veras están completamente seguros?

Esta es su última oportunidad....

Bueno, ahí va!  ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. __His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…  And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather´s wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place"._

Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A TRAVÉS DEL VELO

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Esa fue la primera pregunta que vino a la mente de Sirius Black, al encontrarse de pronto, de espaldas en el suelo, en un lugar desconocido y silencioso. 

Mientras se ponía de pie observó con aprehensión a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar blanco, lleno de luz. No parecía haber paredes, ni techo, ni suelo... ni si quiera nubes...  nada excepto una luz blanca que no tenía fuente ni reflejo. Estaba sólo.

Sirius sabía que había cruzado el portal cubierto por el velo, que estaba en el departamento de misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Sabía que nunca nadie había salido de ahí, puesto que entrar significaba la muerte, de la que no hay vuelta atrás. – _Pero yo no estoy muerto ¿o sí?_ – se dijo a sí mismo.  De alguna forma siempre se había imaginado a la muerte como un sueño, como una negrura infinita dentro de la cual no sentiría nada, no pensaría ni recordaría nada... Sin embargo, su mente aun estaba perfectamente lúcida, exactamente igual que como había estado segundos antes de caer ahí. Tenía sensaciones en su cuerpo, podía sentir el roce de su ropa contra su piel, los cabellos en la cara y el cuello, podía tocar su rostro con las manos y sentir su calidez... Pero aun más importante que esto era el hecho de que podía sentir y escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón... - _¿Cómo puedo estar muerto, y sentirme tan vivo? –_ se preguntó.__

Después de la sorpresa inicial repasó en su mente el acontecimiento que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Todo había sido un desafortunado accidente. Estaba enzarzado en un duelo con... – _¡esa maldita mujer! –_ y al recibir de lleno el impacto de una maldición había caído hacia atrás, justo a donde estaba el arco. - _No tenía por qué haber pasado, no lo comprendo. –_ pensó, y conforme más lo pensaba, más absurdo le parecía. - _¿Cómo es posible que haya caído dentro de esta maldita cosa, sea lo que sea? ¡Debo regresar! _

Frente a él, en mitad de la nada blanca, el arco resaltaba como algo totalmente fuera de lugar y el velo ondeaba, como si estuviera movido por una delicada brisa. Ahí estaba, esperándolo, con la apariencia más inocente del mundo. Sirius sintió una oleada de furia al verlo. – _¡No me quedaré aquí! Fui capaz de salir de Azkaban, de donde nunca antes había salido nadie, y saldré de aquí también_ – se aseguró a sí mismo. - _¡No dejaré a Harry sólo nunca más! ¡Lo juro! ¡Nada ni nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera un estúpido e inútil arco del departamento de misterios!._

Sin dudar, Sirius se lanzó hacia el arco, dispuesto a atravesar el velo y regresar al departamento de misterios a como diera lugar. En el ultimo segundo cerró los ojos, pero no detuvo su carrera, y sólo sintió un leve cosquilleo en el rostro, producido por el roce del velo al pasar. Se detuvo rápidamente y por un momento dejó los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón. Finalmente abrió los ojos y descubrió que efectivamente, se encontraba al otro lado del velo... pero en el mismo lugar blanco y solitario. 

¡Qué demonios! – exclamó en voz alta, al ver que se encontraba en el mismo lugar extraño. Tomando aire, se preparó para intentarlo de nuevo, ahora desde ese lado. Alejándose tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos otra vez, como si temiera estrellarse contra un muro. De nuevo sintió velo en su cara y en sus manos, y esta vez tardó un poco más abrir los ojos al llegar del otro lado, por temor a descubrir que estaba donde mismo.

Desolado, vió que aun seguía ahí, pero el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. – _Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí_ – pensó. – _Si sólo descubriera cómo. ¿Por qué razón alguien habría inventado algo para entrar a un lugar del que no se puede salir? No tiene sentido. Tal vez... si intentara salir de la misma forma que entré..._

Sirius se paró cerca del arco, de espaldas y mas o menos en la posición en la que el creía haber estado antes de caer, mientras luchaba con Bellatrix Lestragne. Incluso hizo el ademán de haber sido tocado por el rayo de magia y se lanzó hacia atrás. 

Nada...

¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Sirius, sintiendo aumentar su ira a cada segundo que pasaba. – _¡Juró que me las vas a pagar Bellatrix! ¡Te haré pagar por hacerme caer en este maldito lugar!_

Todavía lo intentó varias veces más. Desde todos los ángulos, a diferentes velocidades, pero no tuvo éxito. Agotado, al fin dejó de cruzar el portal, pero ahora, lleno de frustración y enojo, comenzó a golpear la dura piedra labrada del portal, hasta que sus manos quedaron llenas de llagas y sangre y no pudo soportar más el dolor.

¡Harry, te falle otra vez! – exclamó sollozando, cuando al fin calló rendido, recostado contra la piedra. – James, Lily, les he fallado. Deben odiarme, deben estar avergonzados de mi... ¿Qué clase de padrino soy? Ustedes me confiaron el cuidado de lo más preciado que tenían, de su hijo... y lo único que he hecho es abandonarlo dos veces... ¡Por favor perdónenme! ¡Harry, perdóname!

Sollozando se llevó las manos al rostro, y se quedó así, por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se quedó dormido.

_Harry... Harry no vayas... __¡Es una trampa! ¡Harry, nooooo!_

Sirius sintió una mano que lo sacudía levemente su hombro y despertó de la pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos la claridad lo cegó y se cubrió con las manos para protegerse. Cuando el dolor cedió, se arriesgó a abrirlos de nuevo, lentamente esta vez, y cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, lo primero que vio entre sus dedos magullados, fue un par de ojos grises que lo observaban con expresión preocupada.

¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? – escuchó a una voz preguntar.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con voz debil a los ojos, mientras se esforzaba por enfocar  correctamente al otro hombre.

Mi nombre es Marcus Minglet – contestó el hombre, al tiempo que ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse de pie. – Y por desgracia, te encuentras del otro lado del Portal del Destino.

Sirius miró a su alrededor y recordó lo que había sucedido, sus vanos intentos por regresar al Ministerio de Magia y los repetidos golpes al arco de piedra. Luego vio al hombre, ya entrado en años, que estaba parado frente a él. No lo conocía pero su apellido le resultaba vagamente conocido.

¿Cómo salgo de aquí? – preguntó Sirius, con la urgencia reflejada en su voz.

El hombre hizo un gesto de negación antes de responder. – Sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí, pero me temo que no es la que tu esperas.

No comprendo – dijo Sirius. – Yo debo regresar. ¡Debe haber alguna forma!

No la hay...

Sirius volteó al escuchar la nueva voz a sus espaldas. Esta vez se encontró con una joven, que probablemente apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. La acompañaba un muchacho, un poco mayor que ella. Sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos dos, que el no lograba identificar. 

¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Sirius, cada vez más extrañado y ansioso por salir de ahí.

Lo llaman de muchas formas – contestó la muchacha. – Algunos le dicen "El lugar de descanzo", "La luz del destino", "La sala del juicio", "El purgatorio"... Yo simplemente le digo, "La sala de espera".

Aquí es a donde llegan las almas a esperar su último destino – continuó el joven. – Y es lo que nosotros estamos haciendo.

_¿Almas?¿Destino?_ – pensó Sirius, sin comprender.

Significa que ellos están muertos – dijo Marcus Minglet, al ver la expresión de incomprensión en el rostro de Sirius. – Están esperando su jucio, para que les indiquen cual será su última morada.

Sirius miró con más atención a los dos jóvenes y descubrió que era lo que veía de diferente en ellos, aparte de que ambos parecían ser orientales. –_ ¡Son como fantasmas! _– se dijo a si mismo, sorprendido, y en cierto sentido, era verdad, porque sus cuerpos no parecían tener la misma solidez que el suyo, sino que se veían ligeramente traslúcidos, aunque no como los fantasmas que él conocía, que eran bastante transparente. – _Por eso no lo noté antes... _– pensó.

En ese momento un murmullo comenzó a escucharse, y al voltear, Sirius descubrió que ahora había más personas, que parecían ser de todas las edades y nacionalidades. Y a cada momento aparecían y desaparecían más. 

¿Ustedes de verdad están muertos? – preguntó Sirius a los jóvenes. - ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Entraron a través del portal?

No sabemos de que portal hablas – dijo ella. – Nosotros morimos hace algunas horas, en un accidente de auto...

_¡Son muggles!_ – pensó Sirius. – _Y están muertos... ¡Pero yo no estoy muerto! No lo comprendo._

¿Qué se siente morir? – les preguntó, lleno de curiosidad y de extrañeza ante el hecho de que ellos no parecieran estar asustados o tristes por el hecho de haber muerto, sino que parecían tomarlo con total naturalidad.

Es...  es difícil de describir – dijo la chica. – Al principio desperté en un lugar oscuro y sentí miedo, luego descubrí que Lee estaba a mi lado – dijo señalando al joven. – Entonces vimos un túnel y al final una luz.

Cuando vimos la luz – continuó él muchacho – ya no sentimos miedo. Sentimos que debíamos avanzar hacia ella.... Mientras caminábamos por el túnel escuchamos voces de personas que nos animaban a avanzar y al final llegamos aquí. Luego nos explicaron lo que era este lugar y nos dijeron que no tendríamos que esperar mucho.

En ese momento un punto de luz comenzó a surgir cerca de ellos, más clara y más brillante que el blanco inmaculado de todo el lugar. Entonces, los jóvenes sonrieron y alzaron las manos para despedirse... finalmente se desvanecieron junto con la luz.

¿A dónde fueron? – preguntó Sirius a Marcus.

Han sido juzgados y ahora van hacia su último destino – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa melancólica. – Me pregunto cuando me tocará a mi también partir...

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? – quiso saber Sirius.

Muchos años. Tantos, que he dejado de contarlos – respondió.

¿Por qué tardan tanto en hacer tu jucio? 

Supongo que porque aun no es mi tiempo de morir – dijo el hombre. – Por que al igual que tu, estoy vivo y yo también entré por ese portal...

A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies. - ¿Significa que yo también estaré aquí años y años, hasta que llegue la hora de mi muerte? – preguntó.

Posiblemente – dijo el hombre. – Hace tiempo conocí a una bruja que entró por el portal, pero ella sólo duró unos cuantos años antes de que la luz se la llevara. También he visto a otros magos, ya muertos... viejos amigos míos que se han sorprendido al encontrarme aquí. De ellos he recibido algunas noticias del mundo exterior, pero no muchas: la derrota de Grindelwald, el surgimiento de Voldemort, las hazañas del joven Harry Potter... 

Al oír el nombre de su ahijado, el corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco y de nuevo recordó su necesidad de salir de ahí. 

Debe haber alguna forma de volver – le dijo a Marcus. – Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. 

Lo siento, hijo. No tengo forma de ayudarte. Creeme, yo también lo intenté...

¡No me daré por vencido! – exclamó Sirius, apretando los puños con determinación.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**NA:** Bueno chicas y chicos que se hayan atrevido a leer ^_^   Espero que les agrade hasta aquí. Muy pronto subiré el próximo (y espero que último capítulo) de este fic. Realmente es una historia corta.  Porfas, déjenme saber sus opiniones!!


	2. Parte II

**Agradecimientos!**

**Vicu-malfoy:** Gracias por tu review!! Yo comparto tu opinión, también tengo la esperanza de que aparezca de nuevo. Rowling no puede ser tan mala!!!  Y si, de mi fic originalmente iban a ser dos capítulos, pero me parece que va a resultar un poquitín más largo.

**Layla kyoyama:** Me alegra que te esté gustando, aquí está la continuación. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**Morruin:** Hola, me alegra que te parezca original lo que he escrito.  He visto nadamás otras dos versiones y traté de escribir algo diferente ^_^

**Yadhwiga:** Hola, gracias por dejarme review. Y aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Y la verdad, si... me da mucha tristeza que Sirius esté ahí tan solito, por eso le puse a un amigo.

**Isa:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que te siga viendo por aquí, que esto todavía no se acaba.

**Dark Lady:** Aquí está un capítulo más, pero me temo que falté a mi palabra y no es el desenlace... por favor sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review.

**Ana Black:** mi niña consentida, no te enojes por mis olvidos!  Ya sabes que tengo memoria de teflón ^_^  Pero bueno, te advierto que te debes saltar lo que está en inglés eh.   Ah! y no tengas miedo, que no es tan escalofriante como parece, Sirius está solo, pero no está en un lugar peligroso.

**NA: **Gracias a algunas ideas que me dieron justo hoy, este fic será un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero sea como sea, aquí está el siguiente caplítulo. Les aviso que pueden esperar por lo menos un capítulo más.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange´s triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'_

Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A TRAVÉS DEL VELO

PARTE 2

Durante el tiempo que siguió, que a Sirius le parecía una eternidad, no dejó de intentar regresar al "mundo de los vivos".  Y con cada segundo que pasaba, ese lugar se le hacía más desesperante, casi opresivo, y estaba consciente de que si no fuera por la preocupación que le causaba Harry y la compañía del viejo Marcus ya se habría vuelto loco.

Sirius no tenía idea de cómo pasaba el tiempo y dado que su varita no funcionaba en ese lugar, no podía hacer el encantamiento del reloj. A veces se encontraba rodeado de gente, almas que esperaban pacientemente a ser llevadas a su destino final; a veces estaba Marcus, con él pasaba largo tiempo conversando sobre mil y una historias y noticias del mundo mágico; y a veces estaba sólo...

Era en esos momentos de soledad cuando se ponía a cruzar por el portal, una y otra vez, hasta que se cansaba y mejor se ponía a examinar los grabados y jeroglíficos que cubrían la piedra, con la esperanza de descubrir alguna pista. Cuando al fin se hartaba de no entender nada, se sentaba, recargado en el arco y se ponía a pensar.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Harry ahora? Espero que hayan podido mantener a salvo la profecía. Me pregunto si Dumbledore le habrá dicho a Harry de qué se trata. No debería mantenerlo en la oscuridad, después de todo, es su vida, y no es un niño... nunca lo ha sido. Desde que lo vi por primera vez, después de salir de prisión, me di cuenta de ello. Estaba asustado, es verdad, pero tenía coraje y determinación. Era fácil ver que sus ojos no tenían la inocencia y la alegría que deberían tener a los 13 años... era fácil saber que él ya había visto cosas que nadie debería ver.  Harry es valeroso, más allá de lo que cualquiera esperaría, noble y bravo, tal como le corresponde a un verdadero Gryffindor. Es cierto que tiene mucha suerte, y que cuenta con la protección que le dio Lily... pero todo eso no habría servido de nada, si el no hubiera tenido el valor y la determinación para enfrentar a su enemigo._

_Harry, como quisiera estar contigo ahora... Me siento tan arrepentido por lo que hice hace 15 años. Fui tan impulsivo... Estaba cegado por el dolor de ver a mis amigos, mi verdadera familia, muertos; por la ira al comprender quien era el verdadero traidor, que lo único en que pensé fue en la venganza...  Me equivoqué Harry, lo siento tanto... En vez de correr tras esa rata debí haber corrido donde Dumbledore. El me habría escuchado, habría comprendido...  De esa forma tal vez habríamos vivido juntos y ni siquiera habrías tenido que conocer a esa horrible mujer que tienes por tía. Ay Harry, lo que más me apena, es no haber aprendido mi lección. Tenía tanto miedo por ti, que no hice caso de Remus cuando me pidió que me quedara en la casa, y me empeñé en seguirlos hacia el Ministerio.  ¡Tonto de mí! ¡Que diferente sería ahora la historia, si le hubiera hecho caso! ¿Harry, podrás perdonarme alguna vez?  Pero créeme, no te dejaré solo. Juro que regresaré y seré el padrino que mereces. El padrino que tus padres esperaban que yo fuera. Juro que moderaré mi carácter y jamás volveré a actuar precipitadamente. Ahora si he aprendido mi lección..._

El tiempo siguió su marcha, lentamente.... Como no había forma de medirlo, Sirius comenzó a contar días y noches en base a sus periodos de vigilia y de sueño. Un día, sucedió que, mientras conversaba con Marcus, uno de esos puntos de luz llegó por él. Ante sus ojos, Sirius lo vio cambiar de sólido a traslúcido y comprendió que la hora de morir había llegado para su amigo. Aunque estaba triste por su partida, también se sentía feliz, porque era lo que Marcus más había deseado durante mucho tiempo, y supo que jamás olvidaría la expresión de alegría en su rostro, ni las extrañas palabras que le dirigió al decir adiós...  _"Debes tener confianza y dejar que los mejores sentimientos guíen siempre tus acciones. Recuerda que sólo el amor te hará triunfar... a ti y a los que amas..."._

Ahora, de nuevo estaba sólo.

_Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré pasado aquí desde que llegué... ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Años...?  Qué tal si cuando regrese me encuentro a Harry convertido en un anciano... ¿De qué serviría yo entonces? Tal vez ni siquiera se acordaría de mí. ¿Qué tal si apenas me fui un segundo? Entonces reaparecería y le daría su merecido a esa mujer... No importa cómo ni cuando – se dijo al fin. – Yo regresaré. Seguiré luchando por encontrar la forma, Harry. No me daré por vencido. Lo prometo._

Sirius nunca se alejaba mucho del portal, porque temía que, si lo perdía de vista un solo instante, jamás lo volvería a encontrar. De esta forma, fiel a su palabra, continuó cruzándolo una y otra vez, incansablemente, hasta que ocurrió algo que rompió la monotonía en que se había convertido su vida...

_Harry... Profesor Dumbledore, debe decírselo... Harry debe saber... Molly, tu no lo entiendes..._

Sirius despertó lentamente de su sueño, al sentir algo cálido que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y en las orejas. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio, resaltando entre la claridad del lugar, fue el puntito de luz que ya conocía. Sorprendido, se puso de pie, preguntándose si acaso ya había llegado su hora de morir. _¡No puede ser, si muero jamás regresaré...! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No puedo abandonar a Harry!_


	3. Parte III

**Agradecimientos!**

**Líala Kyoyama:** va la siguiente parte, gracias por seguir leyendo. Respecto a si podrá traspasar el portal... pues ya veremos. 

**Chikage:** Ya se que no fue lo suficientemente pronto, pero aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes.

**Nury:** te entiendo muy bien lo que dices. Yo también tengo la esperanza de que suceda algo así. Tengo la esperanza de que Sirius esté en alguna dimensión desconocida, sólo necesita encontrar la forma de regresar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_… As he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

_'There´s nothing you can do, Harry-'_

_'Get him, save him, he´s only just gone through!'_

_'It´s too late, Harry-'_

_'We can still reach him-'_

_Harry struggled hard and viciuously, but Lupin would not let go…_

_'There´s nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He´s gone."_

Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A TRAVÉS DEL VELO

PARTE 3

La motita de luz dio unos giros alrededor de Sirius, mientras éste la miraba con curiosidad, olvidando por un momento su preocupación. Finalmente, la luz se detuvo frente a su rostro y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego, una voz surgió de ella, dulce y clara como el cantar de las aguas de un arroyo. 

Puedes estar tranquilo, Sirius Black. He venido a decirte que has sido evaluado y ahora tienes la oportunidad de regresar.

¿Regresar? – preguntó Sirius, sin poderlo creer. - ¿Realmente regresar?

Así es – dijo la luz – Por regla general, quien entra a este lugar, jamás regresa al mundo físico, pero a veces, cuando los sucesos lo ameritan, el dueño de la vida y de la muerte hace excepciones. Sin embargo, has de saber que tendrás que pasar una prueba, para ver si eres digno del don.

¿Qué clase de prueba? – quiso saber Sirius, comenzando a preocuparse de nuevo. - ¿Qué pasaría si no la paso? 

Si no la pasas, te quedarás aquí hasta que llegue la hora de tu muerte. Si la pasas, regresarás a donde perteneces, pero no bajo las mismas condiciones. ¿Aceptas la prueba?

¡Espera, no me has dicho cuales son esas condiciones! – dijo Sirius. 

No me esta permitido decírtelas, a menos que pases la prueba – contestó la luz. 

De acuerdo – cedió Sirius, pensando que cualquier cosa estaría bien, con tal de regresar y ver a Harry de nuevo. – Haré la prueba.

La luz no dijo nada más, sino que se limitó a permanecer frente a Sirius, a quien poco a poco se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, presa de una súbita pesadez que lo impulsaba a dormir.  El trató de luchar, pensando que si se dormía no estaría listo para la prueba, pero cada vez era más difícil tener los ojos abiertos... finalmente, cayó al suelo, que lo recibió blandamente, como si se tratara de nubes, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

~*~

_¡Sirius, detente! ¡Sabes que no puedes ir! Sabes que eres perseguido por los agentes del ministerio, y por los mortifagos. ¡Si vas al ministerio  te pondrás al alcance de ambos!_

_¡No me importa! Harry está en riesgo, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarlo. ¡Moriré si es necesario!_

_Por favor, Sirius. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos. Rescataremos a Harry y a sus compañeros._

_¡No! ¡Yo tengo que ir! _

_¡No te permitiré que vayas!_

_Remus, eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho, pero pasaré sobre ti si es necesario..._

_Sirius por favor... si algo te pasa, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Harry? No puedes abandonarlo... Por favor amigo, confía en nosotros. Te prometo que lo traerémos a salvo._

_"Debes tener confianza y dejar que los mejores sentimientos guíen siempre tus acciones. Recuerda que sólo el amor te hará triunfar... a ti y a los que amas..."._

Las palabras se colaron en la mente de Sirius, que se debatía furiosamente con su amigo. No podía recordar donde las había escuchado, ni por qué motivo, pero ahora no podía pensar en ello. Ahora tenía que ayudar a Harry.

_¡Debo ir!_

~*~

Sirius despertó sobresaltado, y descubrió que Marcus lo miraba, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos bondadosos. 

¿Marcus, que sucede? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado por su amigo. 

Oh, nada, amigo.... sólo pensaba... ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo los humanos caen una y otra vez en los mismos errores? – dijo Marcus, suspirando.

Sirius lo miró, sin comprender de que estaba hablando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el hombre cambió de tema.

Tengo un acertijo para ti – le dijo, cambiando su expresión. – Aquí lo tienes...

"Un mago entra al Caldero Chorreante y pide un vaso de agua. Tom, el dueño, saca su varita y le apunta con ella, entonces, el hombre le da las gracias y se va. ¿Por qué?"

Sirius estaba extrañado de que Marcus le propusiera un acertijo, pero a el le gustaba esa clase de reto y pronto toda su concentración estuvo ocupada en encontrar la respuesta.

_¿Quien entra al Caldero Chorreante y pide un vaso de agua? – _pensó Sirius_. - Lo usual es pedir una cerveza de mantequilla, o alguna otra bebida. ¿Por qué pidió un vaso de agua?  Tenía sed o  tal vez no tenía para pagar una cerveza...   ¿Y por qué Tom le apuntaría con su varita? Tom es una buena persona. No haría daño a nadie, sin ningún motivo muy fuerte.  Además, el acertijo dice que le apuntó con la varita, no que le lanzara ningún hechizo... y el hombre, a pesar de no haber recibido el agua, se fue satisfecho y le dio las gracias... _

_Piensa, Sirius, piensa... ¿Por qué razon alguien pediría un vaso de agua y se va contento si en su lugar le dan un susto? ¿Qué tienen en común esas dos cosas? _

Sirius tardó un buen rato en dar con la respuesta, y los ojos del viejo Marcus brillaron al escucharla, de una forma que a Sirius le recordó a Dumbledore. 

Bien, amigo – le dijo Marcus. – Tal vez deberías seguir descansando... pero por favor recuerda siempre que debes tener confianza y dejar que los mejores sentimientos guíen siempre tus acciones. Recuerda que sólo el amor te hará triunfar... a ti y a los que amas...

Sirius pensó que últimamente el viejo se estaba comportando un poco extraño, pero decidió que en una cosa tenía razón. Quería seguir durmiendo...

~*~

_¡Bellatrix! _

_¡Hola, querido primo! Así que nos vemos las caras de nuevo, eh._

_¡Maldita mujer! Tú me has causado muchos problemas, ha llegado la hora de vengarme._

_Vengarte... uyyyy no sabes que miedo me das.  ¿Te vengarás de mi así como lo hiciste de tu viejo amigo Peter? Por que me parece que esa venganza no te salió muy bien..._

_¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada sobre eso!_

_¿Ah no? Se que lo tuviste en tus manos, pero la súplica de ese sangre sucia te ablandó el corazón y le perdonaste la vida... pero claro, era de esperarse, porque siempre fuiste el débil de la familia..._

_¡No te permito que te expreses así de Harry! ¡Tu eres nada comparada con él!_

_¡Te equivocas, primo! Y te lo demostraré..._

_¡CRUCIO!_

Sirius, enojado como estaba, no reaccionó a tiempo y el rayo de energía le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Cuando finalmente, ella retiró la maldición, el se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la respiración y el movimiento de su cuerpo, mientras ella lo observaba, con una malévola sonrisa.

_Lo vez Sirius... ni siquiera tu, que eres un mago experimentado, eres capaz de defenderte de mi. ¿Qué crees que podría hacer tu inútil ahijado?_

Ella se dispuso a lanzar otro hechizo, pero ya ella le había dado el tiempo suficiente para reponerse un poco y esta vez, Sirius reaccionó a tiempo y lo evito. Luego, sin darle tiempo a que hiciera más, lanzó un "expeliarmus" contra ella y la desarmó, atrapando su varita en el aire.

_¿No dijiste que eras muy buena? Ahora estás en mis manos, "querida prima". ¡Ahora te acabaré!_

Sirius apuntó con su varita hacia ella, pero al hacerlo, la imagen de Harry, rogando por la vida de Peter, en la casa de los gritos, apareció en su mente...  y junto con ella, unas palabras: "_Debes tener confianza y dejar que los mejores sentimientos guíen siempre tus acciones. Recuerda que sólo el amor te hará triunfar... a ti y a los que amas..."._

_¿Qué esperas, acábame? ¡No te tengo miedo!_

Sirius escuchó lo que ella le dijo, y empuñó con más fuerza la varita, pero las palabras y el rostro de Harry seguían rondando en su mente...  – El no quiso que matara a Peter. No quiso que me convirtiera en asesino. Si mato a Bellatrix, cómo podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Vale la pena convertirme en asesino sólo por vengarme de ella? ¿Harry, tu que harías?

Finalmente las palabras que se habían grabado en su mente cobraron sentido y lentamente comenzó a bajar la varita, ante la mirada atónita de la mujer que tenía frente a el.  

~*~

Sirius despertó y vio frente a sus ojos el punto de luz, que permanecía fijo frente a él. Por un momento se sintió desorientado, y tardó un poco en recordar que hacía ahí esa luz.

¡La prueba! ¡Me quedé dormido! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**NA:** solo falta un capítulo más. Espero que continúen leyendo. Ah, y un galeón de oro para quien me diga la respuesta de la adivinanza!!!   Y quieren que les confiese algo... cuando me la dijeron yo no la pude adivinar  ^-^U


	4. Parte IV y Epílogo

**Agradecimientos: **

**Princess of Darkness86:** Gracias por tu comentario y debo decir que tu tercera respuesta es la correcta, pero no te puedo dar el galeón porque hiciste trampa y diste tres respuestas...  =P   Bueno, espero disfrutes el final.

**Ginny Jo Weasley: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Por cierto que sería mucha suerte que Rowling viera este fic específicamente... especialmente por que está en español, pero créeme, de seguro ya sabe que todas la odiamos por haber matado a Sirius.****

**Ana Black: **Descuartizar a Bellatrix es tu privilegio ^_~ ****

**Lizbeth vancry:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, me alegro que te esté gustando =D Ahora podrás conocer los resultados de las pruebas. Ahhh por supuesto, te has ganado el galeón!  CÓMO LE HICISTE PARA ADIVINAR LA RESPUESTA?????  

**Yadhwiga:** Otra ganadora!! Cielos, como son inteligentes chicas, hasta me dan envidia! =P  Bueno, pues aquí tienes tu galeón también ^_^

**Sybill:** Hola!!! Bueno amiga, me alegra que el pequeño mal entendido con los mails ya esté arreglado ^_^ Espero no decepcionarte con el final de este fic y que podamos charlar pronto.  Por cierto, Ana fue la que me propuso el acertijo aunque yo lo adapté al mundo mágico.

**NA:** Como lo prometí, la respuesta al acertijo:  El mago se va agradecido porque en realidad tenía hipo!!   

A TRAVÉS DEL VELO

PARTE 4

Sirius despertó sobresaltado, pensando que se había perdido la prueba y con ella, la oportunidad de regresar a casa, pero en ese momento, el puntito de luz revoloteó cerca de su cara.

La prueba ha terminado – le dijo.

¿¡Qué!? ¡No es posible, no he hecho nada! – replicó Sirius, sorprendido.

Te equivocas. Aunque fallaste la primera, las otras dos las has realizado satisfactoriamente – aseguró la luz. – Y ahora te será permitido regresar...

¿Pero cómo...?

Mientras dormías – contestó el puntito brillante, sin darle tiempo a terminar su pregunta. Luego agregó: - Antes de que cruces el portal, debo decirte algo importante. Un don te será otorgado, pero otro te será quitado. Sin embargo, debes recordar que todo tiene un propósito y aunque al principio te cueste aceptarlo, un día habrás de comprenderlo, y sabrás que el intercambio fue justo.

¿Qué es lo que me quitarán? – preguntó Sirius, sin poder evitar temer la respuesta.

Tú mismo lo descubrirás muy pronto – respondió la luz. – Ahora debes regresar.

Cuando la luz terminó de decir esto, Sirius sintió una brisa de aire correr tras de él. Al voltear, vio que el velo que cubría el portal se movía levemente, entreabriéndose, como si lo invitara a pasar... 

Sirius quiso dar las gracias a la luz, pero cuando volteó de nuevo, ésta ya había desaparecido, entonces, feliz y lleno de esperanza, aunque nervioso a la vez, avanzó hacia el portal con lentitud, casi como si le temiera.  Al acercarse, la brisa se hizo más fuerte y el velo se abrió dejando ver lo que había al otro lado...

¡El ministerio! – exclamó, jubiloso. – ¡Al fin regreso a casa!

Antes de cruzar, Sirius volteó por última vez, sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro y dio las Gracias a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando... luego se dispuso a cruzar y al hacerlo, de nuevo escucho la voz que susurraba "Recuerda que sólo el amor te hará triunfar..."

EPÍLOGO

Las alarmas instaladas en el ministerio de magia se activaron inmediatamente al detectar la presencia de un intruso. En menos de 10 segundos, 7 Aurores aparecieron, varitas en mano, listos para arremeter contra cualquiera que hubiera logrado traspasar todas sus barreras de protección.  Y en verdad esperaban a cualquier persona, menos al que tenían ahora frente a ellos, mirándolos con expresión de infinita felicidad en su rostro.

¡Sirius Black! – exclamaron todos los aurores a un tiempo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Puesto que según les habían dicho, él había desaparecido tras el  misterioso portal, del que, hasta donde se sabía, nadie había salido jamás. 

Reaccionando, los Arurores rodearon a Sirius y alzaron sus varitas frente a él. Sirius supo que todos sus problemas aun no estaban resueltos, y se dispuso a defenderse. – _No he salido de ese lugar de los muertos, para entrar de nuevo en Azkaban_ – se dijo con firmeza.

En ese momento, un Auror le lanzó un hechizo paralizador, pero Sirius, alerta, estaba listo para desviarlo, sin embargo, aunque pronunció las palabras, ninguna magia salió de su varita, y sólo alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, mientras el rayo de luz pasaba cerca de su hombro. Sin dejar de correr, pronunció varios hechizos más, pero ninguno dio resultado. Finalmente, uno de los aurores logró acorralarlo y otro le lanzó de nuevo el hechizo paralizador, que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo caer, inmóvil hacia el suelo, mientras su varita caía también cerca de él.

Sin perder la conciencia, pero incapaz de moverse, Sirius pronto se vio envuelto en cuerdas mágicas y levitado hacia otro nivel del Ministerio, donde fue encerrado en una celda, protegida de cualquier tipo de magia. Una vez dentro, fue liberado de las cuerdas y le fue quitado el hechizo de inmovilidad... pero el aun no era capaz de moverse...

No funcionó... – se repetía una y otra vez, mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos abiertos completamente. – Lo hice correctamente, lo sé. Lo he hecho tantas veces en mi vida que sería imposible equivocarme. El expeliarmus no funcionó, ni ninguno de los otros hechizos. ¿Qué está pasando con mi magia?

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de que la voz le había dicho y supo que ese era el intercambio al que se refería. Había regresado al mundo de los vivos, pero ya no podría hacer magia...

Muchas horas se quedó despierto esa noche, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido, recordando a Marcus y sus palabras, y los sueños que había tenido mientras la prueba se llevaba a cabo... Y cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, su sueño fue profundo y tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó al escuchar el murmullo de voces que se aproximaban. Al principio, antes de abrir los ojos, pensó que se trataba de las almas, a las que ya se había acostumbrado... pero luego, distinguió dos voces que le eran conocidas.

... No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Hemos venido a sacarlo de aquí y eso haremos – dijo una voz, que Sirius reconoció como la de Dumbledore.

Pero Albus. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es un asesino convicto! – dijo el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

Te he dicho ya muchas veces que es inocente, Cornelius. Estás en tu derecho de no creer, pero Harry y yo sí le creemos, igual que muchas otras personas.

Cornelius Fudge estaba furioso, pero sabía que era mala táctica ir contra los deseos de Dumbledore, ahora que había recuperado por completo su credibilidad y su popularidad. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

¡Has lo que quieras! – exclamó el Ministro de Magia. – Pero que una cosa te quede clara. Seguirá siendo considerado un asesino, y a menos que se demuestre su inocencia, seguriá siendo buscado por la ley. Si lo atrapan de nuevo, no te permitiré sacarlo de Azkaban. Y te lo advierto – agregó, alzando un dedo como si estuviera amonestando a un chiquillo - Después no te lamentes si al final se comporta como lo que es... ¡Un Black!. 

El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco de alegría. Estaba vivo, y no sólo eso, sino que Dumbledore había venido a sacarlo de ahí. La noche anterior había temido que lo enviarían a Azkaban de nuevo, pero no era así, y se sentía inmensamente afortunado. –_ ¡Además, pronto veré a Harry! _– pensó.

Sirius escuchó pasos que se alejaban apresuradamente, y pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la celda. Luego, esta se abrió, obedeciendo las palabras del guardia para romper el encantamiento que la mantenía cerrada. 

¡Sirius!

Sirius apenas logró conservar el equilibrio ante el impulso que llevaba el que gritó su nombre, al correr hacia el para abrazarlo. 

¡Harry! – exclamó él, abrazando también al chico con fuerza, como si temiera que no lo volvería a abrazar nunca más.  

¡Sirius, creí que habías muerto! ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte! – dijo Harry, sin poder ahogar un sollozo, mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de su padrino.

¡Harry, perdóname! – pidió Sirius, sin dejar de abrazarlo. – Fue mi culpa. Debí haber hecho caso a Remus, debí quedarme dónde estaba y confiar en que ellos te rescatarían... Por favor, perdóname.

¡No, no! – replicó Harry, sin alzar aun la cabeza. – Fue mi culpa. Debí saber que era una trampa. Debí recordar lo que me habías dado para hablar contigo...

Bien saben los dos que yo tengo la mayor culpa en esto – dijo Dumbledore, entrando a la celda. – Pero ahora no es el momento de ofrecer disculpas. Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que Cornelius cambie de opinión.

Dumbledore entregó su varita a Siruis, y le dio instrucciones para desaparecer y aparecer directamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero  él no se movió de su lugar, sino que se le quedó viendo a su varita, con la mirada fija, y la expresión seria...

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado.

No puedo, Albus – respondió Sirius. – No puedo hacer magia. 

No comprendo... – dijo el director, asombrado del comportamiento de su ex-alumno, quien jamás había dicho "no puedo" en toda su vida.

Fue la condición para permitirme volver... – dijo Sirius, casi al borde de las lágrimas – Un don a cambio de otro... Ya no podré hacer magia...

Harry y Dumbledore miraron a Sirius sin poder creer lo que decía. Simplemente se negaban a creer que se le pudiera quitar la capacidad de hacer magia a un mago. 

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Sirius, por toda respuesta, apuntó con su varita a la pequeña cama en la que había dormido esa noche y pronunció el hechizo de levitación.  Pronto fue evidente que nada sucedería.

Tendremos que utilizar otro medio de transporte – dijo Dumbledore, apesumbrado. – Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí. Ya hablaremos y veremos las cosas con calma cuando estemos en Hogwarts.

~*~

Todos recibieron a Sirius incrédulos pero felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Todos, excepto Severus, quien se limitó a decir un seco "bienvenido" y se retiró inmediatamente de la reunión.

Durante todo ese día, hablaron largo y extenso de la nueva situación de su amigo, pero aunque hicieron muchas pruebas, con muchos hechizos y encantamientos distintos, nada se pudo arreglar.  Ahora Sirius era un squib.

Lo siento Harry - se disculpó Sirius esa noche, antes de ir dormir. – Ahora ya no podré serte de mucha ayuda...

No – dijo Harry, luchando por evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo – No importa. Lo importante es que te tengo de vuelta conmigo. Tu eres lo más cercano a un padre, que tengo, y eso es todo lo que necesito...

FIN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**NA:** Chicas, felizmente este es el último capítulo de este fic. Si acaso quieren saber más sobre lo que le sucede a Sirius después, no se pierdan mi próximo fic titulado... err... bueno, aun no tengo idea de cómo se va a llamar, pero lo subiré próximamente ^_^  Debo decir que, aunque no es un fic enfocado principalmente a Sirius, si toma en cuenta los hechos que suceden aquí. Ojalá se animen a leerlo!  Ahh, y no se olviden de dejar review!!!


End file.
